Let's Play Prison-Ball
"Let's Play Prison Ball" is the first episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the first episode of the series overall, excluding the pilot. Synopsis The buddies are playing Prison-Ball with Kaeloo and Quack Quack in one team, and Stumpy and Mr. Cat in the other team. Kaeloo turns out to be really good at catching the ball, and Stumpy takes the "prison" in "prison-ball" too literally. Plot The episode starts as Kaeloo begs Mr. Cat to play with her and the others, despite him clearly not wanting to. She then reminds him that he always refuses to play with them, but eventually agrees and has fun with them, claiming that he can beat everybody. Mr. Cat says that the only person he wants to "beat" is Quack Quack, attributing his hatred of the duck to the latter's possession of a beak. Kaeloo puts Mr. Cat on Stumpy's team. Stumpy is horrified at the prospect of being on the same team as him, since cats are mean and sneaky. Mr. Cat mentions that cats also eat squirrels, scaring Stumpy. Kaeloo reminds them of the rules of the game. There is a court with two sides, each with a "prison". If somebody gets hit by a ball, they are sent to prison. Mr. Cat is happy that they are playing a game where you hit somebody with a ball and the victim is sent to prison instead of the agressor. Stumpy has to throw the ball first. He can't decide who to throw it at, so Mr. Cat claims that Kaeloo insulted Stumpy's sister. Infuriated, he throws the ball at her with all of his strength before realizing that he doesn't have a sister. Kaeloo catches the ball easily with her butt, pointing out that she still caught the ball, and starts chanting "Booty, booty, booty dance!" while shaking her rear. Mr. Cat, growing impatient, asks if they can continue playing. The next player is Quack Quack, who throws the ball at Stumpy and successfully hits him. Mr. Cat and Kaeloo drag the screaming squirrel to prison, and he thinks he is going to an actual prison, behaving like a prisoner when they put him in. Kaeloo tells him that to get out, all he has to do is hit somebody from the other team with the ball. He throws the ball at her, but she easily catches it. Mr. Cat threatens to behead an innocent flower if Kaeloo does not give him the ball, and she tearfully complies. He throws the ball forcefully at her, and it hits her and knocks her over. Stumpy, annoyed at him for not passing the ball, decides to bust out of prison on his own. Mr. Cat, expecting a transformation, fearfully crouches behind a barrier of sacks, but she cheerfully tells him that he beat her. Kaeloo goes to the prison, and she and Quack Quack rapidly throw the ball to each other. Stumpy attempts to escape from the prison using a jackhammer, but fails. Mr. Cat is unable to catch the ball, so he places a basketball hoop on the court, allowing the ball to land directly in his hands. Kaeloo says this is cheating, but he claims that it isn't since the game is called "Prison-Ball" and prisoners do play basketball. Kaeloo decides to let him off, only for him to grab a bazooka and face it towards Quack Quack. Kaeloo tells him that using a bazooka (which she pronounces "bathooka" due to her lisp is going too far). He mocks her, saying that it is not a "bathooka", but a bazooka. He rapidly fires balls at Quack Quack, which the duck manages to dodge. Kaeloo tells him that if he continues doing things like this, she will not allow him to join their games anymore. He points out that she was the one who invited him to join. He then uses the bazooka to shoot balls with spikes, which impale Quack Quack. Kaeloo says that Quack Quack still caught the balls, and Mr. Cat decides to fire one single colossal ball with spikes. The ball impales Quack Quack's head, but he seems okay. Unfortunately for Mr. Cat, he stepped on a flower while firing the ball, killing it. Kaeloo transforms out of anger. He throws the ball at his own face, saying that he got hit and is on his way to prison. Bad Kaeloo doesn't buy his excuse and beats him up, causing him to shapeshift into a ball. Stumpy, meanwhile, has dug a tunnel and escaped from prison. Bad Kaeloo kicks the now ball-shaped Mr. Cat into the air, sending him flying into Stumpy, pushing the latter back through his tunnel. Later, Kaeloo, now de-transformed, is playing basketball with Mr. Cat as the ball. She asks if anybody else would like to join, but Quack Quack is too busy eating yogurt to play and Stumpy has decided that he never wants to see a ball again. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Stumpy * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Flower Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's sister Trivia * First appearance of Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat. * First appearance of the console, the plain yogurt, the plain yogurt container, the spoon, the newspaper, the blue underwear, the green sneakers, the dark purple fingerless gloves, the pink flowers, the prison balls, the bazooka, the cardboard bushes, the rocks, the prisoner undershirt, the spiked balls, the green soldier helmet, the jackhammer, the playing field, the white flowers, the dumbbells, the barbed wire, the sandbags, the grass, the basketball hoop and the ball sign. Continuity * This is the first episode of ''Kaeloo'','' not counting the series' pilot episode. * This is the first episode to mention Stumpy's sister, which would later become a running gag on the show. * This is also the first episode to feature another running gag, which involved Mr. Cat making a list of three things, the last of which is completely irrelevant to the other two. Cultural References * Stumpy says he has a map of the prison tattooed on his body, similar to Michael Scofield, the protagonist of the series ''Prison Break. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Prison-Ball" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_la_Balle_au_Prisonnier'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character